Growing Pains
by ziggyzag433
Summary: It's 15 years later and 13 kids later see what life is for a bunch of teenagers growing up under the lime light, in a high school where kids are kids. See what the orginal gang will get involved in. "We might be slightly old but we're not done yet". Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi thanks for everyone who read my stories this the sequel to Isabella the Model, I had a lot to write about them further down the road but didn't want to have a story that had 50 chapters so I cut it short. So Thank You and I hope you enjoy this one and please **_**Read & Review**_** it does help!**

**Things You Need to Know:**

_**Alice and Jasper's kids:**_

_**Single:**_

**Name:** Jamie Alice Hale

**Age:** 16 years old

**Gender:** Female

_**Twins:**_

**Name:** Nicholas Gabriel Hale

**Age:** 15 years old

**Gender:** Male

**Name:** Wyatt Cooper Hale

**Age:** 15 years old

**Gender:** Male

_**Emmett and Rosalie's kids:**_

_**Single:**_

**Name:** Ethan Lawson Cullen

**Age:** 16 years old

**Gender:** Male

_**Twins:**_

**Name:** Carter Aaron Cullen

**Age:** 15 years old

**Gender:** Male

**Name:** Kylie Cynthia Cullen

**Age:** 15 years old

**Gender:** Female

_**Edward and Bella's kids:**_

_**Triplets:**_

**Name:** Vaughn Anthony Cullen

**Age: **15 years old

**Gender: **Male

**Name:** Cason Anthony Cullen

**Age:** 15 years old

**Gender:** Male

**Name: **Bryce Anthony Cullen

**Age: **15 years old

**Gender:** Male

_**Single:**_

**Name:** Courtney Marie Cullen

**Age:** 15 years old

**Gender:** Female

_**Twins:**_

**Name:** Leo Anthony Cullen

**Age: **14 years old

**Gender: **Male

**Name: **Levi Anthony Cullen

**Age:** 14 years old

**Gender:** Male

_**Single: Adopted from Cambodia**_

**Name: **Maximus Sovann Cullen

**Age:** 1 year old

**Gender: **Male

**Edward POV**

"Okay everyone knows why we're here right?" I asked looking around the room

"Yes" everyone announced

"Okay this year all of you will be high school save Max" I began

"Now there are three girls between the nine of you boys none of them will even _think_ about boys am I understood?" Emmett growled

"Yes" they nodded

"Now we checked your schedules ahead of time, each of you have at least two classes with one of the girls except for Leo and Levi" Jazz explained from his seat

"Now be subtle don't make it obvious you're scaring the guys off but make sure every guy treats them like the bubonic plague" Jazz said carefully

"Do understand that if any of _see_ them talking to a boy, _hear_ about them talking to a boy, or they somehow think it's okay to bring home a boy you will all be grounded" I simply stated

"Okay" they nodded

"Now if they're anything like their mothers then they'll probably find a way around you guys and bring said boy home or invite him home call us because your mothers will bend you to their whims because it's a known fact don't worry we're all the same but call us" Jazz nodded

"And just mention Dragon Ball Z" Em grinned

"What happens if you're at work?" Ethan asked

"We'll find a way now when they're at home we'll sick Ares and Max on them" I smirked evilly, Ares was a god damn German Shepard he was intimidating on his own but Max was a Mama's boy like every man in this room except the boy was evil you'd never know it though

"They'll thank us later" Emmett explained


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I know it probably seems like I forgot but I just couldn't find my train of thought.**

**Check out my other story: Complicated it has two parts to it too**

**Read and Review **

**Courtney POV**

First day of school and the house looks like a scene right out of the movie 'Cheaper by the Dozen',

"Okay everyone STOP" my saving grace and mother yelled from her spot in the kitchen

"Relax you guys are not going to be late, you are ahead of schedule by an entire half an hour" she announced

"Really?" Leo and Levi chorused….you do _not_ know how agitating that crap is

"Yes now sit down and eat your breakfast before you get dressed" dad smiled before sliding the plates onto the breakfast bar

"Vaughn get back down here" my mom called not even bothering to look up from the plates she was sliding her pancakes onto

"How'd you, uh forget" he huffed turning back around on the steps and making his way over to the breakfast bar

"So mom dad maybe you can help us with something" Cason grinned, I groaned throwing my head back they were really going to do this

"What?" dad asked cautiously, they had one of their looks that usually ended up with them breaking something or getting into the weirdest situations.

"Maybe you two can help us convince Courtney here to join the basketball team" Bryce grinned

"Uh but I don't want to be a professional basketball player" I huffed

"Court you don't have to become a professional but it does look good on your college application as an extracurricular activity" Dad offered, of course he would agree the man was a sports head the entire family were sports heads….yes including me but that is not the point right now

"Yeah what hospital wouldn't want a pediatric surgeon that can sink a three?" Leo added

"But I'm short for a basketball player" I smirked

"Point guard Court they're usually the shortest ones on the court anyway" Levi smirked

"Come on Court Jamie and Maggie are already on the basketball team and Steph's trying out this year you'd be by yourself anyway with all their practice" Vaughn chimed

"Okay fine" I grumbled

"Yes" they all cheered

"3 for the football team and 3 for the basketball team" Levi grinned

"Which isn't fair" Vaughn declared

"Yeah how come freshmen can join boys' varsity basketball but we've got to wait until our sophomore year to join the football team" Bryce grumbled

"Hey at least you don't have to wear ties every day or a polo style shirt" he grumbled

"Best clothing policy ever" Bryce laughed, handing over his plate to mom and following Vaughn and Cason up the steps

I took my shower, I was a sophomore not necessarily the greatest thing but at least I wasn't a freshman, which meant this was the year where I would work my ass off _and_ have my fun everyone knew that Washington Academy rode you your freshman year so much that you were too scared to even _try_ and screw up for the next three years. I got dressed **(outfit on profile) **and grabbed my bag,

"Mom?" I asked standing at the steps

"Yes" she nodded looking up from the tie she was tying for Levi

"Why do you guys always dress like that?" I huffed looking between the twins and triplets who decided they always had to match **(outfits on profile)**

"It's fun" Cason, Vaughn, Bryce, Leo, and Levi chorused with their own grins,

I blinked once, "I'm going to go sit in the car" I sighed kissing my mom and dad goodbye and ruffling Ares head on the way to the door, Max was still upstairs sleeping his ass off

"Hey" Sammy declared stepping through the door

"I'll be in the car" I declared again making my way through the door

"Hi Tony" I said pecking his cheek before climbing into the car

"Hey what's up with you?" he grinned glancing at me through the rearview mirror

"I have asshole brothers" I huffed

"Hey" Vaughn declared pulling back his seat so Leo and Levi could climb into the back next to me

"It's true" I glared, moving so Vaughn could push the seat back and sit

"Oh come on Court you can't hold that against us you know that stuff just happens" Cason defended taking his seat and closing the door

"Yeah, and if it makes you feel any better, that last one even creeped us out" Leo chirped

"Yeah, mom and dad made us promise to _never_ do that again" Bryce laughed

"At least someone understands" I huffed

"Yeah don't worry about it it's never happening again, if we have anything to do about it" Vaughn grinned

"On better side of things, Sammy Tony Courtney has something to tell you" Levi grinned

"What?" Sammy grinned looking back from his passenger seat

"The guys finally talked me into trying out for the basketball team" I huffed

"Yes, that's everyone right?" Tony asked

"Yup got the text this morning" Cason grinned brandishing his phone, which means Ethan and Carter got to Kylie

"Wait this was a plan?" I asked

"Yup every Cullen and Hale that attends Washington Academy is either on the football or basketball, or is trying out for the basketball team" Vaughn grinned, I forgot Washington Academy had its tryouts in the last week of July

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Are we serious?" Cason mocked, "Of course we're serious woman this has been in the making since we realized everyone was at either football or basketball"

"Yes according to my calculations there are 6 football players in the family and 6 basketball players in this family" Bryce grinned

"They're going to think we're trying to monopolize the sports teams" I pointed out

"They don't care football has 3 teams and only there's only 3 girls on the basketball team and 3 on the boys basketball teams that leaves two open positions they'll work it out" Vaughn shrugged

"And if we're winning games the hell do they care?" Leo pointed out

"Yeah Washington Academy is a winners school, it's part of their slogan" Levi smirked

"True" I nodded

"Exactly so don't feel bad when you're out there with Jamie and Kylie scoring buckets with Maggie and Stephanie backing you up" Vaughn smirked

"What about your friends?" I asked

"Mark is already on the football team" Cason shrugged, between the three of them they only had one true friend who they trusted and just happened to be Stephanie's brother

"We have no friends" Leo and Levi chorused with a shrug

"That one I will accept" I nodded turning to face forward, the annoying thing was that Leo and Levi were fraternal twin but damn if they didn't look identical and the same with thing with Cason, Vaughn, and Bryce the only real difference was they had different body shapes…well enough for you to tell who was who

"Almost forgot when Basketball season is over you, Kylie, and Jamie will be on the lacrosse team" Vaughn smirked

"We are?" I asked

"Yup remember you promised besides Court you know you guys will love it so why even put up a fight" Cason smirked

"And what will you guys be doing after Football and Basketball season are over?" I asked

"We're joining the lacrosse team too" Leo grinned

"Just you five?" I asked

"No Ethan, Wyatt, and Nicholas are joining too" Levi answered

"There are only 10 spots on the starting lineup" I pointed out

"Yeah we know maybe we'll be back ups you never know" Cason shrugged

"Of course" I nodded

"We're here guys" Sammy announced pulling into a parking spot, next to Kenneth and Freddy's cars and letting us out

"School again" Ethan grinned walking over giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek before joining the boys

"Tell me about, hey guys" Jamie called waving to the boys as she bumped hips with me

"You should've seen mom this morning" Wyatt grinned winking at me and Nicholas waved as they joined the boys

"Aunt Alice ended up getting my dad all gassed up" Kylie huffed as she waved at the boys and joined Jamie and I. I glanced at us and looked over to the boys,

"How'd that happen?" I sighed

"9 boys to 3 girls isn't there some kind of rule against that?" Kylie asked

"It's called birth control" Jamie smirked

"Right like they know what that means" I smirked

"They need to I'm 16 I can't walk into a house and see my mom pregnant" Jamie shivered

"With the rate they do things they may be having kids while we're having kids" Kylie sighed

"Do not go there" I hissed

"Do not go where?" Maggie asked coming up behind me

"To place of feminine products" Mark announced as he made his rounds hugging Jamie, Kylie, and I before joining the boys

"Grow up" Stephanie smirked joining us

"This is a little better 5 to 10 I don't feel so outnumbered anymore" Jamie smirked

"At least their around your age group , you don't have to go home and deal with some crazy ass three year old who swears the Blues Clues is the answer to everything in life" Stephanie ranted

"Bad morning?" I asked

"Yes Casey hid my backpack last night and wouldn't tell anyone where it was so I had to wake up an hour early to plays Blue's Clues just to find my damn bag" she grumbled

"You guys are lucky" she declared

"Not really just because the boys are physically 14, 15, and 16 does not under any circumstances mean they _ever_ act their age" Jamie explained

"Ever" Kylie sighed shaking her head, the bell rung and the kids began to flood into the school while we hung back

"Okay let's go" Kenneth nodded, as he and Freddie took up the back and Tony and Sammy stood on either side of our group and led us through the corridors before dispersing. Kenneth went with Jamie and Ethan to the auditorium where all the juniors were, Tony went with Levi and Leo to the lunchroom where all the freshmen were, while Freddy and Sammy stayed with us in the gym where all the sophomores were.

"Wow they were serious" Vaughn whistled looking around, "The sophomores are small this year"

"I hope it's like this our senior year we'd have fun" Bryce nodded

"Yeah we would" Cason grinned looking around

We spent an entire two hours in that place, between all the teacher introductions, academic chances and opportunities, and handing out our schedules,

"So here's the plan we say in these classes for w week or two get the hang of them then we test out" Vaughn declared

"Definitely Operation Three classes Senior Year is now under way" Wyatt grinned

"You girls in?" Nicholas asked

"Yeah" Kylie nodded looking over her schedule

"Now before you girls forget time for you guys to go sign up for the basketball team" Cason grinned grabbing my hand and dragging us along

"Of course how could we ever forget" I huffed as I let him drag me to the sign-up sheets, where I quickly signed my name

"See the paper didn't eat your fingers" Bryce grinned hugging me tightly,

"Silly me" I grinned

"Is okay Courtney we forgive you" Vaughn grinned, turning and following Sammy and Freddy down the hall to our home room class. We all went straight for the back and easily took up the last two rows

"Hey Guys" Justin smirked making his way to the back, Justin Gray was a gorgeous specimen of a boy, he'd grown a couple of inches over the summer, built just like my dad…all muscles with limber limbs, short and curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes and he was on the wrestling team and was a part of the MMA club that the school got a few years ago after a High School in Winchester created one. Last year he was Tristan Campbell but they broke up and she's dating Pace Carlton a junior that Ethan just so happens to hate, isn't my life fun?

"Why are you assholes always stealing the best seats?" he asked after taking his seat directly in front of me, am I happy? Yes Will I show such happiness in front of a boy? No. I am my mother's child I would never do such a thing.

"Moved to slow man" Mark smirked and shrugged

"Whatever, I heard you guys were trying out for the basketball team" he smirked turning to face Steph, Kylie, and I

"Guilty" Steph nodded

"Good the team could use some help" he grinned

"So are you joining any other teams this year?" Vaughn asked successfully pulling Justin's attention

"Nope I sticking to my sports" he said shaking his head, he turned to ask me something when Mr. Rice walked in calling attention to himself as he went through the attendance.

"Damn that went by quick" Vaughn said climbing into the car

"Speak for yourself that shit took forever, I hate the first week the school is still trying to find it's legs" Sammy huffed pulling out with Kenneth and Freddy behind us, dinner at our place tonight

"The first two days are the best then they starting testing you on _everything_" Bryce declared

"Hey what did you guys do to Mr. Beacher last year?" Levi asked

"A lot, why?" Vaughn smirked

"He called our name during Living Environment and looked like he'd seen a ghost" Leo explained

"We might have had some innocent fun during labs" Cason smirked

"Courtney?" Levi asked

"They gave that man a heart attack almost every time they went into the lab room" I smiled

"What about Mrs. Fields? She just looks at us like we were the bane of her existence" Leo asked

"She never had cookies, plus is was English class" Cason shrugged

"Should've known you guys would make the cookie joke" Levi sighed

"We couldn't help it" Bryce sighed shaking his head

"Yeah and half the time she walked straight into it, what were we supposed to do?" Vaughn shrugged

We pulled up in front the house and piled up and made our way in to find, Ares happily following Max around in his walker with mom and Aunt Rose watching a car show…picturesque scene for a normal family? No. Picturesque for the Cullen and Hale family? Yes.

"Hi guys" Aunt Rose smiled looking away from the T.V.

"Hi mommy" Ethan grinned making his way over to Aunt Rose, while Vaughn, Cason, Bryce, Leo, Levi, and I went straight for our mom attacking her for our own hug and kiss before settling down

"So how was it?" she asked

"Horrible" Sammy declared taking a seat in a lazy boy

"Really?" mom smirked

"Yes the first week always sucks" Tony grumbled taking his own seat

"And how do you guys feel?" Aunt Rose asked

"Well Courtney and Kylie's names are on the paper so there's no backing out of it now" Vaughn grinned

"Plus Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce ruined two of our teachers and Courtney let it happen" Levi declared

"Yes of course I did" I said rolling my eyes

"Mrs. Fields and Mr. Beacher?" Mom asked

"Yes" Leo nodded

"Not again" mom sighed

"Break out the Scotch" Aunt Rose giggled

"Hey where's Uncle Em?" Wyatt asked

"Bathroom" Aunt Rose sighed

"Hello, Hello" Aunt Alice announced making her way through the door, with Uncle Jazz following her

We sat around stomach full watching Repo Men, like it was damn comedy…yes okay I found it hilarious but other people said this was supposed to be movie that was 'scary'…..I don't see it heck this entire family doesn't see it, Guess that's a part of life when your grandparents are Nana Rene, Esme, and Lillian and Papa Charlie, Carlisle, and John.

We watched as a Jude Law's character Remy dropped a type writer on a repo guy's head before the house was filled with roars of laughter before silence to make sure Max didn't wake up before returning back to the movie. Not normal I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Courtney POV**

First weekend after school starts and the _entire _male population of my family save Max and Ares is arguing about how smart a dolphin would have to be to carry out a hit. How did it happen? After we sat and watched a dolphin documentary and then the movie 'Mr. & Mrs. Smith' that's how

"He can't hold a gun with his flipper" Wyatt declared

"Hey if they can put a damn prosthetic fin on a dolphin they can put a prosthetic fin that has a trigger finger" Uncle Jazz glared, and he's a teacher

"Mommy why?" I begged burying my head into her lap

"I know sweetheart I know" she cooed running her fingers through my hair

"41 years of this and we're not brain dead" Aunt Alice sighed

"How'd you do it?" Jamie asked

"Nothing but sure made up for it after we hit 21" Aunt Rose smiled finishing off her Martini before pouring herself another one

"Goddammit Jazz we're using bottle nose dolphins stop cheating" my dad bellowed, I whimpered burying my face into my mom's side, she smelled so good…so right and shit she said made sense and didn't make you wonder how your fathers can be an OBGYN with the way he thinks. I was way too afraid to ever have a camera in here on a regular day to day basis they'd think we were all in need of straightjackets and shock therapy or think we made this stuff and believe me half the stuff they took place in this house, no sane person _could_ ever come up with much less be willing to go there, we practically _owned_ Crazy Town.

"Bella?" Uncle Em called looking at her with puppy dog eyes

"Yes?" my mom sighed she knew it was about their conversation it was written all over their faces

"In 'Flipper' it was a bottle nose dolphin right?" Em asked

"Yes" she nodded

"YES" dad, Uncle Em, Ethan, Carter, Leo, Levi, Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce cheered

"Ladies can we have your attention" Ethan announced as they all stood

"Okay we have come to the conclusion that if the dolphin was trained and had a custom trigger finger that was attached to a gun that it would be able to successfully swim up to its target while the target is in a boat and kill him or her and then swim away" Uncle Em grinned triumphantly

"Wow" Aunt Alice nodded

"I'm going to be a real asshole right now" mom smirked getting that glint in her eyes

"Mommy no" I begged

"I have to babe its wide open" she smiled

"Ugh Rose pour me another drink" Aunt Alice sighed

"Okay bring it" dad grinned

"Okay say the targets on a boat in the middle of the ocean but," mom paused for dramatic effect, "The target is on the world's largest Cruise ship" and I almost laughed at the way their faces fell, "And the target is on the top floor" mom smirked

"One sec" Uncle Em said before they turned back around to converse with everyone else

"I'm thinking dinner will be done by the time they figure that one out" mom said standing up and picking up the sleeping Max who had fallen asleep during the ending credits of the dolphin documentary, with Ares following happily as we scattered ourselves around the kitchen,

"No the damn dolphin can't jump onto the deck and use the wave pool to propel him up there" Uncle Jazz yelled

"Why not?" Uncle Em challenged

"The damn wave pool isn't strong enough" Uncle Jazz said sadly

"What?" Kylie yelled dropping her head onto the table

"How can you laugh at this?" Jamie asked

"Sweetheart you laugh or you'll go insane" mom chuckled

"And drink lots of wine?" I asked

"Just enough that you're not considered a drunk. Nana Rene, Esme and Lillian have that under control" Aunt Alice smiled handing my mom her 7th bottle of water today part of her being the world's sexiest women for Lord knows how long. The annoying shit but still awesome shit was that this woman somehow looked _better_ than she did when she was in her 20's with and without makeup, dad too…in fact all the old people in this family didn't look old. What kind of shit is that?

"Best thing to do is to not over work yourself and get worked up because in the end they'll be doing the same thing they were doing before you were some crabby old bat in a nursing home getting fed old Jell-O" Aunt Rose shivered, Jell-O freaked her out they have yet to tell us the story.

"And the Grandmothers are functioning drunks remember that…if anything they'd be lushes" mom interjected

"Right yes of course" Aunt Alice nodded

"Aunty Bell?" Nicholas said coming over to mom

"Yes?" mom smiled

"Does it have to be a dolphin?" he asked

"Yes" she nodded; he nodded and ran back to the group

"It has to be a dolphin" he announced and the entire group erupted into groans and curses

"Damn you woman" dad declared, then paused, "Woman I love" he added nodding his head

"Whipped" Aunt Alice grumbled

"It's a beautiful thing isn't it" my mom smiled moving around the kitchen

"Such a beautiful thing" Aunt Rose nodded

"Please stop talking" I begged, I heard too many hints about my parent's record breaking libido and I didn't want to hear anymore

"Baby you have to deal with it we sure had to" mom smiled

"Seriously?" Jamie asked skeptically

"Yes, I mean they're not as bad as your aunt and uncle but they're still pretty bad" Aunt Rose smirked turning down the stove to keep the food hot while we waited for the males to figure out mom's question.

It didn't take long before dad entered the kitchen looking smug, he made his way over to mom and kissed her and not those heated ones where you were ready to run out the room just in case they forgot they weren't alone is one of those ones that kind of made of blush because you were looking at something way too pure for your eyes,

"We've figured it out" dad smiled licking his lips, ugh

"Really?" mom smirked

"Yes, the answer is the dolphin will get onto the ship as one of the performing animals and when the target goes to the fish show the dolphin will pop him and then jump overboard" he grinned triumphantly

"Good job, Dinners ready" she said pulling away

"No prize" Uncle Em demanded entering the kitchen and grabbing a plate

"Yeah please mommy" Vaughn, Bryce, and Cason chorused they had a better chance with Aunt Rose but my dad was working on them whispering something in her ear that I definitely didn't want to know. She grabbed her phone off the counter and quickly dialed some number while everyone watched intently while they served themselves,

"Thank you" mom smiled hanging up

"Was that was our prize?" Ethan begged

"Yes, we're going paintballing tomorrow from 11 in the morning until 5"

"I love you" Leo and Levi yelled launching themselves across the kitchen they'd been begging to go after they had to stay behind because they'd both gotten a really bad Flu

It's Sunday and I'm still contemplating getting out of bed, I still had sore muscles from our paintball trip yesterday. How the hell was I supposed to be some active person when I couldn't handle paintball? Albeit you weren't crouched behind rocks and bushes hiding from very mean and unforgiving parents in basketball but still. I can't tell you how many times I'd feel pressure and look down to find a blue splatter on my gear because of our fricking Ninja parents. I'm serious when we left every child was covered in blue dots and not one of the parents had a dot it's like they just found the perfect hiding spot and sat there and waited for us to run by like idiots. Sammy, Tony, Freddy, and Kenneth complained because we got them killed after they were forced to join our side, bullshit I say.

"Court, are you in here?" Vaughn's worried voice floated through the sheets

"Yeah" I said pulling back the sheet, I could see him physically relax as he entered with Bryce, Cason, Leo, and Levi on his tail sometimes is was good to be the only girl in a group of brothers they really looked out for you

"Why are you still in bed Court?" Leo asked climbing on the bed with Levi, I sat up stiffly so Cason and Bryce could climb on the bed while Vaughn wheeled up next to me in my computer chair

"I'm sore as hell" I huffed

"What Court we've got to get you conditioned or basketball tryouts are going to beat your ass" Bryce said getting up and heading for my bathroom

"Ugh what are you doing?" I called

"He's going to make you feel better we're going to help you out don't worry we told you to stretch before you started to play, Ethan and Carter are taking care of Kylie too right now" Cason said, Jamie being the already athlete did stretch before she started and stretched when it was over too

"Exactly" Vaughn nodded

"Okay we're all good" Bryce said coming out my bathroom

"Scoot" Vaughn instructed as he pulled back my sheet and picked me up out the bed like I was a feather and carried me to the bathroom

"We'll be outside you soak in this until we knock on the door" Vaughn said sitting me on the bench in my bathroom before leaving. I quickly got undressed and slid into the water wincing as I went down, I moaned as I felt the water do its magic and my ass fell asleep.

"Court wake up time to get out" Leo called before leaving again. I love my brothers they may be assholes and do a lot of stupid things but they treat me every women they've ever met with respect even when the girl was an utter bitch my dad and uncles taught them that you never disrespected a woman unless there was no other way, except teachers, teachers were open season because they had no true gender as far as they were concerned.

"Are you decent?" Vaughn called

"Yes" I giggled

"Good" he grinned coming in and picking me up

"You know I can walk right?"

"Let a big brother carry his baby sis"

"Fine" I sighed resting my head on his shoulder as he carried me all the way down the steps and to the kitchen where they had food already set out for me, mainly protein

"Eat up Court" Levi said handing over a bottle of Green Tea; I ate in comfortable silence as they moved around to do some more things,

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked

"Upstairs we asked them to stay out the way for today; we're taking care of things today" Bryce explained on his way through the kitchen

"Done" I announced outing down my empty bottle

"Sit right there" Cason instructed as he took my plate to wash and tossed my bottle, I sat there for about a half an hour before Vaughn came and got me

"Here we go" he grinned sliding me on to one of the massage chairs in the rec room and turned it on

"Relax we'll be back to recline you later" he instructed before disappearing

I stayed in wake the entire time I couldn't sleep right after I ate I just couldn't but I sure as hell enjoyed the massage, Vaughn came back, reclined the chair, told me to get some rest, and then proceeded to turn the heat up and I then proceeded to fall asleep loving my parents even more for having those people.

I woke up on my own to see Leo and Levi playing quietly playing with Max and Ares,

"Hey, look who's up Max" Leo grinned pointing to me

"Core" Max said, yes my name was Core, Vaughn was V, Bryce was Rice, Cason was Case, and Levi was Lebi the only name he got right was Leo's

"Hey big boy" I smiled fixing him on my lap as Leo left to do whatever it was he left to do.

Vaughn, Bruce, and Cason came back with Levi smiling,

"You've got free reign on the movies until 6 then we have dinner" Vaughn said handing over the remote and taking a seat in his own recliner, I happily picked a movie that had action but nothing too bad that Max couldn't watch and relaxed.

At six we were all around the table eating with mom and dad before we all went to watch a movie in the movie room before heading to bed,

"Remember you're up an hour early tomorrow morning Court" Vaughn grinned as he followed Bryce and Cason into their room that they shared, I groaned but I was happy I liked the idea of being on the basketball team but they couldn't know that they were cocky enough as it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Courtney POV**

I sighed taking my shower, I had no idea the boys did that every morning no wonder they were walking around here picking my mom and I up like we were feathers, and that included Leo and Levi.

I got dressed and made my way downstairs duffel bag on my shoulder **(outfit on profile)**

"Look at us mom don't we make you proud" Cason grinned slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder **(outfits on profile)**

"Yes of course" my mom nodded fixing my dad's tie

"See you guys later" he said pecking my mom on the lips and kissing my head and Max's on his way out as he waved

"You guys ready?" Sammy asked coming inside

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road, by mommy" Vaughn said pecking her cheek before heading out, I waited my turn before saying bye

"Enjoy yourself sweetheart" she smiled before turning to attend to a very demanding Max with Ares following her every move

"Hi guys" I said before climbing into the back of the car

"Hey" was their simple reply as they pulled out behind Kenneth

"So I just heard that Simone Franklin was trying out for the basketball team" Vaughn announced

"Who told you that?" I asked warily, Simone Franklin weren't very civilized people around each other she was just one of those people that you may not talk to but every time she opened her mouth I just wanted to set my foot on fire and shove it down her throat…

"Jamie told me, the girls on the basketball team were separating the girls who actually wanted to play from the girls who just wanted to say they were on the basketball team and she saw her name" Cason explained

"Why do you guys know this before me?" I demanded

"Because you haven't checked your phone since Saturday morning remember" Leo pointed out

"Huh?" I said checking my phone, and sure enough there was her text along with a few missed calls from Maggie, "Oh"

"Yeah easy Court we just didn't want to stress you out is all" Leo smiled bumping me slightly, I grunted throwing my head back and staring at the car ceiling

"Come on Court everybody knows how you two are no teacher in their right mind would put you two together besides there's always going to be people out there you won't be able to get along with but if she gets on the team you do what you got to do" Levi explained

"That was deep Levi" Sammy laughed

"Yeah sometimes you've got to mix it up, everybody likes variety" he smirked before climbing out the car, I climbed out joining Jamie as we waited for Kylie, Maggie, and Steph

"Where were you yesterday?" Jamie asked

"Sore as shit, the guys took care of me the entire day" I huffed

"Told you to stretch" Jamie smirked

"Not the time be the know it all Jamie" Kylie smirked coming up

"Ethan and Carter took care of you didn't they" Jamie smirked

"Damn straight they did, makes me not get mad at them as much as I usually do now" she smiled

"Hello beautiful ladies" Mark declared as he made his rounds greeting everyone before joining the boys

"Damn you guys ready for this?" Stephanie asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I shrugged

"Besides our names are already on the sheet" Kylie shrugged

"And you guys just find it so hard to not following anything through" Maggie smirked

"What abomination just left your mouth?" Vaughn demanded looking like someone just pimp slapped him with a soggy banana

"Kidding" Maggie called rolling her eyes

"Oh, okay then" Wyatt said as they all pointed stern fingers at her and turning back to their conversations

"I don't know if I should laugh or be disturbed" Steph laughed

"What was that?" Maggie asked

"They get offended when people suggest they quit" Tony explained coming over

"All of them?" Maggie asked

"All of them even the parents I don't even know how all their egos fit in the same room sometimes" Tony smirked

"That's why we leave a window open" I smirked

"True" Tony nodded

"You guys are ridiculous" Maggie sighed

"Says the girl who loves coming over my house" I smirked

"So what your parents are hilarious especially your mom Courtney and your dad Kylie" Steph grinned

"You don't even want to know what those two have done and they're supposed to be the old ones" I grumbled, my mind going back to that night when I woke up in the couch to see my mom and Uncle Em playing Call of Duty like their lives depended on it calling out different maneuvers and everything it's really disturbing.

The bell rung and we hung back like we usually did as we waited for most of the kids to enter before heading inside and splitting up heading to our different homerooms.

"Hey guys" Justin grinned making his way in looking like everything right **(outfit on profile) **as he took his seat in front of me and turned to face me

"I love it" he grinned gesturing to my outfit

"I aim to impress"

"How could you not, so I heard there's a 50-50 percent chance your practice might suck"

"You heard too?"

"Yup entire school knows, some kids even want her to make the team to see if you guys will get into an inner team brawl during a game"

"That's not funny"

"It kind of is, that's one of the most embarrassing things in the world"

"Says you"

"I've seen it happen in practice a whole lot of course it is" he smirked, I opened my mouth to say something but Cason called him to the back

"What were you two talking about?" Steph smirked wiggling her eyebrows

"The possibility of Simone and I getting into a brawl if she makes the team" I glared

"I'd bet on that" Kylie grinned

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Kylie" I glared

"Anything that I can do to help just give me a call" she smirked

"Don't worry I've got your number"

"Maybe it won't be that bad" Maggie offered we all turned to look at her like she lost her mind

"What? Someone's got to be optimistic around you people either you're all acting like 2 year olds hoped up on sugar or your mad at the world and complaining at everything you guys have no middle" she declared

"Deep" I giggled, no one could ever take Maggie when she ranted because of her weird hand gestures that almost _never_ had _anything_ to do with what she was saying

"You guys are such assholes" Maggie grumbled, getting up as the bell rung

"Maggie you know you're not supposed to rant we told you do this you look like some crazy person" Kylie giggled

"What's wrong with Maggie?" Cason asked

"She's mad at us" I giggled

"Awe Mags Bags cheer up you'll get wrinkles in your forehead" Bryce grinned

"Yeah and then we wouldn't need to go to the beach to surf we could just use your forehead" Vaughn smirked taking his finger and rubbing out her forehead

"Assholes" Maggie grumbled but the smile was creeping onto her face

"Yes we do have those" Wyatt nodded

"But they're not bleached" Nicholas smirked

"We're not into that stuff anything else and we're your guys" Carter smirked

"Oh my God I hate you, people can' even be mad for 5 minutes" she whined smile still on her face

"Life too short to be mad all the time, that's why we split papa Charlie's got wisdom" Vaughn grinned before leading Stephanie and Kylie off to Italian 2 with Justin, Bryce and Cason following

"See you guys next period, come on Mags Bags" Wyatt and Nicholas smirked leading Maggie off to Geometry

"Shall we my cousin" Carter grinned offering his elbow

"We shall" I grinned taking it as we made our way to Chemistry and taking our seats in the back row by the windows

"Good MORNING class" Mr. Danvers announced making his way into the classroom, he was a relatively young teacher and recently married

"It's Monday so all you young people need is a pencil" he said before grabbing a stack of papers

The test was simple I never wanted to say easy because to me it made me sound cocky I don't know don't judge me you barely know me.

"We're testing out this class right?" Carter asked hand hovering over the signature line on the back of his test

"Yes" I nodded signing my own name it was a slip that asked for a test to see if you were eligible to test out of the class and if you passed the test you went to two Saturday classes from 10 in the morning until 1 and two after school classes on Thursdays from 2:30 until 4:30 and then they gave you the test, the entire thing took 2 weeks, the eligibility test was this Thursday it would be graded and you'd get the phone call on Friday.

"You guys are ready to leave me already?" he smirked looking over out test

"We're aiming for 3 classes our senior year, nothing personal" Carter smirked

"You guys do that it'll help you a whole lot when you guys in college, you guys have a tutors right?" he asked

"Yup" I nodded

"Good, you guys are all a bunch of nerds on DL aren't you?" Mr. Danvers smirked

"No we're brainlethes" Carter smirked

"Of course" he chuckled before walking off to collect a test from a kid

Carter and I talked the entire time struggle not to laugh at ourselves as we had a series of random conversations before the bell rang,

"You're an idiot Court, see you later" he smirked pecking my cheek as he handed me over to Wyatt and Nicholas before leading Maggie off to Global, while Wyatt, Nicholas and I went to Algebra 2 now that was a simple class that we were going to test out of.

We took a test in that class too and signed our test out waver before handing our papers over to the teacher; I then proceeded to spend the rest of the time struggling to keep myself from laughing and not breathe at the same time. It's not simple. Once the bell rung we made our way to AP English where Vaughn, Bryce, and Carter were waiting for us they had all their classes together crazy right? Exactly, poor teachers, funny class, but poor teachers.

I made my way into the girls' basketball gymnasium afterschool with Kylie, Jamie, Steph, and Maggie and threw a car off a cliff mentally as soon as I heard Simone's voice. Don't judge me you barely know me, her voice sounded like gravel and fingernails being dragged across a chalk board at the same time and apparently it sounded worse when she was younger it sounded even worse, if I'd known her back then I might've actually thrown a car off a cliff, and my mom and Aunt Rose would be very mad at me.

"Girls go change" Coach Anne called looking up from her clipboard, Sammy stood by the front entrance of the locker room, Tony was with Leo and Levi in the boys' basketball gymnasium, yeah we have three the third one is used for actual gym class, but anyway Kenneth was with Ethan, Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce on the football field.

I got dressed with the girls and made my way outside leaving my stuff with Sammy and Freddy who sat so they could get to us easily but at the same time not get hit with some random basketball, as we stretched

"Take your seats ladies, tryouts on my left and team members on my right" she announced and we moved taking our seats, and she went on about her speech about basketball being a sport and not a way to get popular or a fashion statement before she started running drills, with all the running I did my house it felt like a walk in the park I could see Kylie felt the same way and Steph who had to constantly chase down her three year old baby sister all the time.

We made our way into the house and Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce were practically vibrating with their news,

"Mommy we have some good news" Cason sang pouncing on my mom who was in the couch

"Okay easy, calm down how are you?" she asked

"I'm doing good real good" he grinned

"And the rest of you?" she asked

"Great" we chorused

"So what's the good news?" she asked carefully, every time they said great news it was always something that made you look at them and wonder how you were related and if it was possible they were dropped on their head

"You are looking at Washington Academy's new starting Quarterback" Bryce declared pulling his practice jersey out his bag with the number '4' in bright white with navy blue surrounding the number and orange highlights

"Starting Wide Receiver" Cason declared pulling his practice jersey out his bag with the number '14' in bright white with navy blue surrounding the number and orange highlights

"And starting Tight End" Vaughn grinned pulling his practice jersey out his bag with the number '24' in bright white with navy blue surrounding the number and orange highlights

"Congrats" my mom smiled

"Thanks we got the final say at the end of practice, I think George was relieved he wasn't starting QB anymore" Bryce grinned

"Yeah I think he was tired of getting yelled at every time he made a bad pass" Cason grinned

"Plus now we've got more than one receiver to go to" Vaughn smirked

"And what about you guys?" she asked

"I feel good about it there were a couple of guys on the team who couldn't keep up but there are enough guys so that we would end up with a good starting lineup and not worry about going deep into our bench" Levi grinned happily

"And you?" she asked

"There were girls who didn't know how to dribble a ball" was my only answer

The night was spent eating dinner around the table and watching a movie in the movie room, these were some of my favorite times because eventually these days were going to be very few and very far apart I just know it.


	5. Chapter 5

**READ & REVIEW **

**I know it's been a while but please help please you and read and review!**

**Courtney POV**

"I change my mind Saturday morning sleep is more important than this thing" I announce making my way down the steps

"You think I didn't even know a bed could feel that nice until today" Vaughn mumbles following behind me

"Well you guys made the choice and now you need to stick to it" my mom smirks from her place by the stove

"But mommy the bed is so nice" Leo whines as he drags himself unto the stool in front of the breakfast bar

"Did you make this said soft bed?" my mom questions cocking an eyebrow at him

"Yes I remembered this time" Leo grins triumphantly

"So what exactly do we have planned for today again mom?" Cason inquires taking his seat between Vaughn and Bryce

"You go to school from 10 to 1 for Algebra II or Algebra I, then I'll take you guys to your tutor from 1:30 to 4, and then you guys go back to school from 4:30 to 7:30 for Chemistry or Living Environment, then we go home" **(A.N. I know it might seem unrealistic but it isn't my high school in Brooklyn has tutoring sessions on Saturdays from 9 in the morning to 9 at night)**

"My brain hurts mommy let's go to the hospital" Bryce begs

"You'll pull through sweetheart, eat up" she smiles placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles in front of each of us with a bowl of fruit and cup of Orange Juice,

"I love you _so_ much" Vaughn moans biting into his waffle

"A mothers dream" my smirks patting his head as she passes heading for the steps, it was absolute silence except for the sounds of moans, groans, and forks hitting plates as we ate.

My mom eventually made her way down again now with Ares trailing behind her and blue tooth in ear as she talks with someone about something, I can't really focus on anything much but my breakfast that seemed to melt on my tongue,

"Please tell me there's more" Vaughn downright begs looking up from his empty plate

"What's the word?" my questions looking at Vaughn expectantly

"Please may I have some more please?" Vaughn smiles holding his plate which was soon filled with two more waffles and bacon

"Can I have some more too please?" Bryce announces holding out his plate and soon we were all on our second plate with new cups of OJ and more fruit.

Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce as usual are the first to finish and try to make a mad dash for the stairs while my mom is still on her phone but like every mother in the history of the world my mom has mommy senses,

"Boys wash your plates before you go shower" My calls never once looking up from her IPad

"So close" Bryce whines grabbing his plate and cup and heading to the sink

Once my plate is washed I make my way upstairs to shower already wanting the next 9 and a half hour to already be over with and behind me because I like most teenagers in the world would like to sleep in on the weekends especially Saturdays. Honestly speaking there would be no movement on Saturdays until earliest 1 in the afternoon, I wasn't a lazy person but Saturday mornings were my exception and the fact that I have to get ready in order to go to school is not at all appealing in the slightest bit. Once I'm fully dressed **(outfit on profile)** I make my way downstairs to see Leo and Levi spread out amongst the couches watching cartoons matching as always **(outfit on profile)** while my mom sat in the kitchen feeding Max,

"Mom where's dad?" I ask noticing I haven't seen him all morning

"Still asleep" she replies

"He's usually up by now" I note

"His patients' blood pressure wouldn't go down last night and he didn't feel right leaving her until it went down" she explains before refilling Max's spoon and letting him feed himself

"Max you look cute" I coo **(outfit on profile)**

"Green" was his only reply as he gave mom back his spoon for a refill

"I'm here everyone love me" Vaughn announces making his way downstairs with Cason and Bryce and as usual matching **(outfit on profile)**

"Leo, do me a favor and call your aunt Rose and see if they're ready" my mom instructs handing him the phone which he quickly obliges to taking the phone from her hand and dialing my aunt's house

"Do you guys know what it is not to match?" I question

"Hey it's good to be this in sync plus you never complain when Nicholas and Wyatt or Kylie and Carter do it" Bryce points out

"First off it's not as obvious with Kylie and Carter and second I do you're just never around when I do" I glare

"Oh come on Court let us live at least we have nice taste we could be one of those horrible dressers imagine having to see that 3 times over" Cason reasons

"Guess it's not as bad" I concede

"See that wasn't so bad now was it" Levi smiles angelically

"Shut up" I glare playfully

"They're ready now" Leo announces hanging up and putting the phone back on its wall mount in the kitchen

"Let's go" my nods once she's done cleaning up Max

Piling into my mom's black Toyota Sequoia with Vaughn, Cason, and Bryce in the last row, Leo and Levi in the front with Max between them and me in the passenger seat. We pull out ahead of Aunt Rose in her Toyota Highlander heading to school which doesn't take long with my mom and Aunt Rose's driving, I don't even think they know the meaning of the word speed limit quite honestly.

"Bye guys" my mom waves pulling off along with Aunt Rose to go enjoy their Saturday morning while we are tortured for 3 hours.

"See you guys later" Leo and Levi wave heading for Algebra I

Taking our seats in the Algebra II room along with Kylie, Carter, Wyatt, Nicholas, Maggie, Stephanie, Mark, and Justin, yeah okay maybe these next 3 hours won't be so bad,

"Too easy" Stephanie smirks winking at me

"I don't know what you're talking about" I shrug nonchalantly

"Oh yes you do Miss Googly Eyes" Maggie smirks batting her eyelashes at me

"Shut up" I glare

"Do you want me to call him over here?" Kylie smirks always the blunt one just like Aunt Rose

"Don't you dare Kylie" I glare

"Fine just trying to help my favorite cousin out" Kylie smirks

"Sure you were" I nod rolling my eyes, Kylie just winks before Stephanie starts laughing uncontrollably I look up to see Justin making his way over

"Hi guys and Stephanie you know you shouldn't do drugs before coming to school" Justin playfully chastises

"Highly noted" Stephanie chuckles wiping the tears from her eyes

"How are you guys doing?" Justin smiles politely and although he's talking to all of us he never takes his eyes off me, oh shit he was gorgeous

"I could do without waking up so damn early on a Saturday morning" I reply

"I thought you were the early rise amongst you and your siblings"

"I am but Saturday is my off day, no earlier than 1 in the afternoon"

"Still early for me it's 3 in the afternoon earliest sometimes I'll sleep until dinner time"

"Too much I would be so confused"

"Tell me about it, I was so annoyed this morning when my mom woke up and the sun was still up"

"You don't seem so upset anymore"

"Well my mornings better now" he smiles and I nearly swoon until I see Vaughn about to call Justin when the door opens and Casey Hall walks in looking slightly shocked to see who was in the room, Casey Hall was one of the girls who tried out for the girls basketball team as a shooting guard and was actually good except she was on the quitter side of the spectrum making socializing with our friends and family out of the norm,

"Come in Casey we don't bite" Kylie smiles warmly

"Yes you do Kylie you bit me this morning" Carter calls

"You sat on me" Kylie defends

"By accident" Carter glares

"No it wasn't" Kylie replies

"Prove it" Carter smirks

"I hate you so much right now" Kylie glares

"Love you too sis" Carter grins

"You can sit next to me Casey, Kylie sometimes has dreams she's a vampire and forgets its real life" Steph smirks patting the seat next to he

"Oh my God I'm going to hurt the both of you" Kylie declares glaring at Steph and Carter

"It's all in fun sis" Carter grins trying to kiss Kylie

"Ewww Carter no" Kylie whines trying to hold him away from her

"Let me love you sister" Carter laughs in a deep voice wiggling his way between Kylie's arms

"Carter no" Kylie squeals in vain as Carter plants a big wet kiss on her cheek before pulling back triumphantly

"Lovely" Carter grins before turning and skipping away

"This so not funny" Kylie grumbles wiping Carter's spit from her face

"I think it was lovely thing to do, don't you agree guys?" Vaughn smirks evilly

"Yes in fact…." Mark grins

"No" Stephanie and I both yell as Vaughn, Cason, Bryce, and Mark emerge from their seats slowly

Knowing they both won't stop Stephanie and I both make a mad dash but it's a class room full of desk and chairs and other people mainly ones who will hold you until they get to us so I found an awkward corner and hoped for the best and you know what the best did not come,

"It's loving time" Vaughn sings picking me up like a weigh five pounds as he, Cason, and Bryce proceed to place giant, wet, sloppy kisses on my face before carrying me back to my seat and leading a laughing Justin as they pranced away

"That's what you guys get for laughing" Kylie smirks as I desperately try to rid my face of my brothers spit along with Stephanie

"I'm so glad I'm an only child" Maggie smirks triumphantly

"Shut up" Steph glares crossing her arms

"Sorry I'm late hope you guys weren't too bored waiting on me" Mr. Gale announces making his way inside

"We're fine we were just busying ourselves with showing our sisters how much we love them" Bryce smirks happily

"Good you should always do things like that now let's begin" he smiles turning around and beginning his lessons

Finally making our way home the boys sprint out the car screaming freedom while I take my time making my way out the car with my mom and Max,

"See you guys in a few Em's probably already over there" my Aunt Rose calls, just as my Uncle Em's booming laughter along with my dad and Uncle Jazz's erupts from the house

"Guess you're right" my mom chuckles as my Aunt Rose shakes her head at our house with a small smile before heading into her own

"Mom I think you should know that today your sons found it fun to attack me and cover me with their spit from their horrible kisses" I announce

"Sweetie their your brothers you should be used to them by now you know how they act besides it might annoy you know but you'll miss it one day" she smiles

"I highly doubt that"

"Well if they're anything like your father and your Uncle, which they are, you won't have a chance to miss it" she smirks opening the door to reveal the chaos of my life but the smile still finds its way onto my face as my dad gives me a goofy grin as he makes his way over to my mom and I, giving me a hug and kiss on the head before moving and practically sexing my mother up in front of my young eyes, I must go and clean

"I think you scared her Eddy" my Uncle Em chuckles

"Good" my dad smirks winking at me, I can't help but smile before heading up the stairs and to my room to take a shower and change, today was a better day than I thought it would be.


End file.
